Let's Play Truth or Dare
by Leina
Summary: It's Sora's birthday and Kari has the perfect idea on how to have fun. Mimato, Taiora, Takari. Fluff and half-naked Matt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon characters such as Matt, Tai, Mimi, and Sora etc. The only characters that I do own are Ms. Fiori and Andrew.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is my first romance fic to be on the net! Actually, it's not just romance. There's also comedy! Most of the funny stuff happens in the next chapter though, but I still think that this chapter is pretty good because it explains a few things. So, this is my first time doing this, so try to be kind. Anyway, enjoy!   
  
"Let's Play Truth or Dare..." Chapter 1  
  
"Mimi! Hurry up!" Yelled Mrs. Tachikawa. "You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Hold on!" Mimi yelled back. "I'll be down in a second!"  
  
'Where is my pink bra strap?' She thought to herself. 'I'm not going to school looking like this.'  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
'Yikes! Sora's already here. Uhh! I'll just have to wear my pink headband.'  
  
Mimi slipped on her headband, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She snatched an apple from the fruit basket and went outside to meet Sora.   
  
"Sorry I took so long," Mimi apologized. "I couldn't find my pink bra strap."  
  
"No problem," replied Sora. "I sort of got used to it."  
  
Mimi smiled at her and took a bite out of her apple.  
  
"Guess what?" Sora asked excitedly.  
  
"You finally got the guts to ask out Tai?" Mimi smirked.  
  
"Although I would like to," she began with a grin. "That's not it. My mom's actually letting me have a party this Saturday!   
  
"A party?" Mimi asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh yeah! It's your birthday! Happy early 16th birthday!"  
  
"Thank you. Any way, my mom said that I can only invite five people. She doesn't want a whole bunch of teenagers raving our apartment. So, would you grace me with your presence by coming to my party, Princess Mimi?" She asked with a fake British accent.  
  
"Of course!" Giggled Mimi. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, neither the digital or the real. By the way, who are the other people that you invited?"  
  
"Tai, obviously; Kari, so we're not the only girls; T.K., so she can be with her boyfriend; and just for you, Matt." She finished with a smile.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi whined. "I've told you a million times...I don't like Matt!"  
  
"Whatever you say Mimi," Sora said sarcastically. "Whoa! It's 5 to 8! Better start running! Let's go Mimi!"  
  
"Aww!" Complained Mimi as Sora began to run ahead "Fine, I'm coming! Wait up!"   
  
Mimi eventually caught up with Sora and the 2 of them ran the rest of the way to school. When they got there, they were exhausted and completely out of breathe, but at least they got to their classes on time.  
  
"Oh," Mimi sighed quietly to herself, as she sat in her desk.   
  
'Sora's gonna find out that I like Matt,' she thought to herself worriedly. She didn't want anyone to know that she liked Matt because she knew that they'd probably tell him and she'd be totally embarrassed! 'Hmm...actually, I have a feeling that she already knows. Sora knows me too damn well! Aw crap! I bet she'd gonna make me something with him during her party...I might as well tell her then. There's no point in keeping up these charades.'  
  
"Ms. Tachikawa," said Ms. Fiori, interrupting her thoughts. " Can you please solve the equation on the board?"  
  
Mimi glanced at the board and saw and equation that looked like this: 63 divided by 9 x (23+7) divided by (-21+ negative15)= (I couldn't find any division keys on the keyboard, just to let you know)  
  
"Now, Ms. Tachikawa," she urged impatiently.  
  
"Um..." Mimi hesitated. "Um...ne-ga-tive 6?"   
  
"Well," Ms. Fiori said in a surprised tone. "I guess you were listening...now, back to business. The square root of a number is determined-" Ms. Fiori continued on with the math lesson.  
  
Mimi sighed in relief at her luck.  
  
'I guess that's why I'm a grade ahead in math,' she thought to herself. 'I'm just naturally good at it."  
  
After about 5 minutes, she was bored out of her mind. Out of her bored ness, her eyes began to wander to see what her peers were doing. Some people were sleeping or day dreaming. Some people were secretly eating candy or chocolate. And some people were actually listening! Mimi looked towards the back, left and her eyes narrowed as she smiled, when she saw Matt. He had headphones on and it seemed like he was listening to a hockey game.   
  
Mimi knew how much Matt loved hockey. Ever since they started high school, Matt had become a hockey fanatic! She thought it was probably because when Matt was playing hockey during gym class on the first day of high school, this guy that he hated ever since elementary school named Andrew, hit him with his hockey stick purposely! Matt got so mad that he started a big fistfight! When the gym teacher, Mr. Hagen, finally came and broke it up, Matt thought that he was gonna get into major trouble, but Mr. Hagen said that fights in hockey was very normal. From that day on, Matt had taken a liking to hockey.   
  
Mimi eyed him more closely and noticed that he seemed to be saying something.  
  
"C'mon! C'mon!" Matt urged quietly. "Punch him! No don't do that!"  
  
"The referee has come in and is breaking up this fight," said the announcer.  
  
"Damn!" Yelled Matt, as he slammed his fist against his desk loudly. "Just when it was getting good!"   
  
"Mr. Ishida," scolded Ms. Fiori. "You're behaviour is inappropriate! Would you mind telling me what you find so interesting?"  
  
Matt stared at her blankly for a second. Then, it looked like he finally returned to reality again.  
  
"Um..." he sputtered. "I...I...think...that the equations are very, very-uh-cool."  
  
"Well, Mr. Ishida," she began calmly. "Since you like math so much, I'm giving you an extra page to do tonight."  
  
"Aw man," he groaned.  
  
Drrrrrrrrring!  
  
"Class dismissed, she said. "Don't forget about your extra page, Mr. Ishida."  
  
"Yeah...whatever," he answered in an 'I don't give a damn' tone.  
  
Everyone then left for their next class.  
  
"Look at me!" Yelled Tai, as he hung upside down on the monkey bars.  
  
It was after school and Mimi, Kari, Sora, T.K., Matt And Tai were hanging out at Odaiba Park. They may be a lot older now, but they still liked acting like kids sometimes. Everyone was on the monkey bars, except for Mimi and Sora, who were chatting on a nearby bench.  
  
"I can't believe you like Tai," commented Mimi. "He's such a child."  
  
"Well," Sora began with a huff. "I happen to think he's cute. What about you Mimi? You're the one that like Mr. 'I'm obsessed with my hair'!"  
  
"My gosh!" Mimi exclaimed. "How many times have I told you!? I don't like Matt!!"  
  
"Okay...I believe you," Sora said unsuspiciously. "Since I am now positive that you don't like Matt, I have a little confession to make."   
  
Spill it, girl," Mimi said quickly.  
  
"Promise not to get mad at me, okay?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Promise...now tell me!" Mimi urged.  
  
"Okay," replied Sora as she took a deep breath. Iwentonadatewithmattlastsaturday," she said in less than two seconds.  
  
Mimi's jaw dropped open and she began to feel hot tears well up in her eyes. She wiped her tears away and asked quietly, "W-why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought you liked him and I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she answered shyly.  
  
"Di-did you kiss him?" She asked hoping that she didn't.  
  
"I-uh..." she stammered.  
  
"Just tell me!" Mimi sobbed.  
  
"Yes," Sora replied hesitantly. "But just for like 5 seconds."  
  
"Five seconds!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled outraged.  
  
She couldn't hold in the tears any longer. Her mascara began to run down her cheeks as tears came rolling down.  
  
"Soooooraaaaa!!!!!!" She cried. "Oh!!!!! You knew I liked Matt!!! How could you do this to me??!!"  
  
"Calm down...you really do like him, don't you?" Sora asked with sympathy. "I guess you're gonna kill me now, aren't you?"  
  
"No," Mimi sniffed. "It's not your fault that Matt asked you out and he likes you more than he likes me."  
  
"Not that," Sora began timidly. "Because I lied to you and what I just said wasn't true."   
  
"What?" Mimi asked flatly.   
  
"I just wanted you to admit that you liked him. I didn't mean to make you cry...I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
By then, Mimi's tears were as dry as a desert and she had wiped the mascara stains off with a tissue. Not only that, but her face had also turned as red as a tomato!  
  
"I can't believe you!" Mimi yelled angrily. "I'm gonna strange you!"  
  
Sora quickly got up and began to back away from Mimi.  
  
"Calm down Mimi," she said cautiously. "I'll-I'll make it up to you!"  
  
"How?" Mimi asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"You'll find out at my party," she smiled mischievously. "That is, if you don't kill me."  
  
Mimi's face began to relax and she smiled, "You know I was just kidding, but don't do that again, okay?"  
  
Sora smiled back, "Okay."  
  
"One more thing," added Mimi. "What is it that you're planning for me at your party?"  
  
"You'll see," she said slyly. "Hey guys!" She yelled at the others who were still on the monkey bars. "Get over here!"  
  
Tai, Matt, T.K. and Kari came and joined them.  
  
"What's up?" Asked T.K.  
  
"All you guys are invited to my party this Saturday," announced Sora.  
  
"Why are you having a party?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah...is it some kind of special occasion or something?" Tai added.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot!" Yelled Sora.  
  
"Forgot what?" The 3 guys asked at the same time.   
  
"You guys are so dumb," said Kari as she joined Mimi and Sora. "It's her birthday party, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" They all said in harmony.  
  
"We're sorry," smiled T.K.  
  
"But what did'ya expect?" Laughed Matt.  
  
"We're guys!" Finished Tai.  
  
The 3 of them slapped each other a high five and continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You guys are so immature!" Mimi sighed.  
  
"We know!" They replied. "And we're prooooouuuuud of it!!"  
  
"C'mon you guys," Sora begged. "Can you come to my party or not?"  
  
"Of course we can!" They all replied, still cracking up.  
  
"How about you Kari?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'll be there for sure," she smiled.  
  
"Great!" Sora grinned happily. "See you guys tomorrow! And don't forget about my party! Bye!"  
  
Bye!" They yelled back at her as she began walking out of the park.  
  
So what do you think so far? I know, I know, they didn't play truth or dare yet, but that's coming up in the next chapter...so don't worry! I hope you liked it so far and please let me know what you think...too weird? Too boring? Too short? Whatever! Just give me some feed back. Anyway, thanks for reading it and expect the next chapter to come in very soon. For now...happy reading!   
  
  
  
Hey reader!!! Wow! I never knew that a good title was so important in having a good story! Anyway, a lot of people have been saying to write more...so once I had everything perfectly planned out in my head, I decided to type faster. I got it done pretty fast huh? Also, whoever said that thing about not being able to skip a subject in Japan, I'm sorry, but I never knew that...thanks for the info AND...I'll try my best not to make this a typical truth or dare fic, but of course, I'm just gonna have to get 2 people to kiss!!! That's something I gotta do for sure because I can't resist that! Well, I guess now you know one thing that I'm gonna do for sure, but that's gonna happen in chapter 3. This chapter's kinda short, but it's actually still pretty funny. You'll find out why soon...so, I hope you enjoy it and happy reading!!!!   
  
"Let's Play Truth or Dare..." Chapter 2  
  
"Hurry up Mimi! I need your help to set up!" Pleaded Sora.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and Sora was busy getting ready for her party.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" She said back. "I'm trying to find my pink bra strap."  
  
"What's with you and that pink bra strap?" Sora asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, I wanna look good for the party and I happen to look very cute in my pink bra strap." She explained with a giggle.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora complained. "Can't you just borrow my red bra strap?"  
  
"Red?! Ugh!" Mimi gagged.  
  
"Please! It's my birthday!" She begged.  
  
"Fine...I'll be there in a minute, but I'm NOT wearing a red bra strap." She stressed out.   
  
"Okay, see you soon," she smiled.  
  
"Bye," Mimi finished as she hung up the phone.  
  
Mimi grabbed Sora's gift (which was a new soccer ball) and ran to the elevator to go to her house. As soon as she got there, they both had started working hard on getting the place ready. After about 1 hour of sweat in decorating and setting everything up and 1/2 an hour of waiting (in exhaustion) for the guests to arrive, every thing was finally set up and all the people were there.  
  
"Gmph phe faphonor phief ," Tai requested as they were eating.  
  
"Gross Tai!" Exclaimed Mimi. "Eew!! Talk when your mouth isn't full! You're making me lose my appetite."  
  
"Phorry," Tai apologized as he revealed more food stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora asked politely, being the host and all. As much as she liked Tai, she felt like gagging a bit, but she was the host! She had to be as polite as she could.   
  
"Fa phifa," he answered.  
  
"Fa- what?!" Sora yelled, despite her best efforts to be a calm host.  
  
"He wants another slice of pizza," explained Kari. "What can I say? I can always understand my brother's weird language."  
  
"Fi phant pha piffa!" Tai shouted getting impatient, which didn't look too good because most of the food in his mouth wasn't swallowed yet.   
  
"Fine!" Yelled Sora. "Just don't open your mouth." She began to slowly get up, but Kari stopped her.  
  
"Sit," she smiled. "I'll get it. After all, it is your birthday."  
  
Sora sat down gratefully, as Kari sincerely got Tai his 5th, no 6th slice of pizza. After dinner, they didn't know what to do to kill time. So, they decided to talk and think about something to do. After all, they still had 4 hours to burn before the party ended at 9.  
  
"What should we do?" Asked T.K.  
  
"I know!" Matt burst out. "Let's watch the hockey game! It's on tonight!"  
  
"Nah," disagreed Tai. "Let's watch WWF wrestling!"  
  
As much as Matt liked hockey, he loved wrestling! (I bet you can guess why...)  
  
"Ya!" Agreed both T.K. and Matt.  
  
"Hockey's cool, but wrestling is just plain awesome!" Commented Matt.  
  
The 3 guys all got up and began wrestling on the floor. Matt had Tai in a headlock, while Tai was trying punch T.K. because he was kicking both of them on their backs! Neither of the girls understood why or how the guys could handle all that pain, but they knew that it was probably just a so called, 'Guy Thing.'  
  
"Guys!" Yelled Sora, who was getting irritated by their nonsense. "You're making the floor shake! I'm gonna kick the 3 of you outta my house if you don't stop right now!"  
  
"Aw..." they all whined, but still stopped and went back onto a chair.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare..." suggested Kari with a smile on her face.  
  
"You read my mind," Sora whispered to her with the same smile on her face.  
  
"Yes!" Mimi agreed loudly.  
  
"No!" Protested all the guys.  
  
"Well," began Sora "It's my party and what I say goes."  
  
The guys were grumbling stuff to each other a bit, but all Sora did was stick her tongue out at them and grinned.  
  
"So," she started. "Who's gonna be my first victim?"  
  
She began to eye everyone mysteriously. Her eyes stopped looking, as they narrowed onto someone.   
  
"Kari," she smiled slyly. "Truth or dare?"  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey reader! Sorry it took me awhile to get the third chapter out. I've been busy getting ready for school (Sept. 5). Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's pretty funny. I'm sorry that it's kinda short, but I hope that you judge my fic for quality and not quantity. By the way, I'm so happy that season 02 started! Whoa! I love it! Tai was so cute, but as you can see in my new name...I really like Davis. By the way, I think that I should warn you that I may be changing my author name quite frequently. You see, it's hard for me to pick between Tai, Davis and Matt. So, I'm always switching favourites. My author names that I'll be using are Faith Kamiya, Hope Ishida(which is one I didn't use yet) and my most recent one, Leina Motomiya. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading!  
  
"Let's Play Truth or Dare..." Chapter 3  
  
"Dare," he answered.  
  
"You sure you can handle it?" Kari smirked.  
  
"I'm not scared of you," he huffed.  
  
"We'll see," she said slyly. "We'll see..."  
  
"Are you gonna give me the dare or not?" He asked.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "But you're asking for it."  
  
"Ya, right," he muttered.  
  
"I dare you..." she began slowly. "To kiss Sora." (I think you knew that was gonna happen)  
  
"Fine," he said without hesitation.  
  
"On the lips," she added.  
  
"Uh-I-I don't have a problem with that," he said trying to sound brave.  
  
"For at least 1, no, 2 minutes," she finished with a grin.  
  
Tai's eyes widened and he began yelling bloody murder!  
  
"You little-oh my gosh! I can't believe you! You better give your gift to Sora now because I'm gonna kill you in just a few minutes!"  
  
"Okay," said Kari calmly. "You're gonna have to pick truth then, but before you make your final decision, think about what I'm going to ask you."  
  
She looked at Tai in a way that made it seem that she knew something.  
  
"I'll give you a clue," she smirked. "It has something to do with So-me girls."  
  
"Y-you wouldn't," Tai said in disbelief.  
  
"The question is, are you willing to take that chance?" She shot back. "So brother, truth or dare?"  
  
Tai turned around and said quite a mouthful of unpleasant words for a few seconds.  
  
"Dare," he said finally, as he turned back to the group.  
  
"Perfect," smiled Kari. "Remember Sora, you're doing this too. And don't forget, lips and at least 2 minutes! We're timing you."  
  
Now, both Tai and Sora were glaring at Kari (it's not that they actually didn't want to though)  
  
"Go on, get ready," she urged. "Matt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have your stop watch with you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Time them, okay?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
Matt looked at the watch and set it up, "Ready......now."  
  
Tai and Sora glanced at each other and kissed.  
  
"10.........20.........30," Matt counted. "1min.........1,10.........1,20.........1,30..."  
  
They waited for 30 more seconds and checked on the "soon to be" couple. And you know what? They weren't quite done yet.  
  
"Keep counting." Kari directed.  
  
"2, 20.........2, 30.........2, 40..." Matt continued.  
  
"Don't they ever some up for air?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Not my brother," grinned Kari.  
  
When they finally finished, everyone was staring at them.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"You guys have a lot of lung power," commented T.K.  
  
"Fine...I admit it," said Sora.   
  
"We know that we went a little bit over," added Tai.   
  
"A little bit???!!!" Exclaimed Matt. "You went over by a minute and 37 seconds!!"   
  
Tai and Sora looked at them in disbelief. Then, finally realizing that it was true, they quickly got back into their chairs...away from each other.  
  
"Tai," began Kari.  
  
" What?!" He snapped.  
  
"You pick someone."  
  
Tai looked like he was really gonna kill someone. I guess it's because Sora almost found out about his little secret.  
  
He took a deep breath and answered calmly, "I don't want to."  
  
"Okay," Kari nodded. "You pick then, Sora. You were part of the dare."  
  
"Okay," she said happily. "And by the way," she whispered. "Thanks"  
  
"Call it an extra birthday present," she whispered back.  
  
"Here's my surprise for you," Sora whispered to Mimi. "Matt, truth of dare?" She asked.  
  
"Dare," he answered.  
  
"NO! Don't!" Tai warned.  
  
"I know what I'm doing he said coolly. "What's my dare Sora?"  
  
Sora grinned slyly, "One word......strip."  
  
At the time, Mat was drinking Pepsi. As soon as Sora said that, he nearly choked to death!   
  
"(cough) What???!!!"  
  
"Strip," she repeated with the same mischievous grin on her face. "But don't worry, you don't have to take off everything. Although, everything above the belt is coming off."   
  
"NO! I repeat, NO! One more time, NO!" He protested.  
  
"Would you prefer the back-up dare?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! Please!" He quickly responded.  
  
"Okay then," she smiled.  
  
Before she told Matt the dare, she motioned everyone to gather around, except for Mat of course. When she finished, they slowly began to circle around him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Tai! T.K.! NOW!" She ordered.  
  
"What the-" Matt was cut off by Tai and T.K. who were holding on to both of his arms and dragging him to the bathroom sink.  
  
"Let go! Ah! Are you planning to-"  
  
"Yes, Matt," smiled Mimi. "We're gonna wash your hair."  
  
"NO! Anything but THAT!" HE begged.  
  
"Strip then," smiled Sora.  
  
"No! No!" He protested. "Let go of me! Ow! You're banging my head against the sink!"  
  
"Sorry," apologized T.K. and Tai.  
  
"Last chance Matt," grinned Sora.   
  
"No!" He yelled as he continued to struggle.  
  
"Mimi," began Sora. "Do the honours?"  
  
"No Mimi! Don't! Please!" He begged with pleading azure eyes.  
  
"Uh-I-I-I think that Kari should do it." She stammered.   
  
"I'd be happy to," smiledKari.  
  
Kari slowly turned on the tap water. It rushed down onto Matt's hair.  
"AH! AH! Turn it off! Fine! I'll do the other dare!" Matt begged.  
  
Kari turned off the water and Tai and T.K. let him go.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Matt as he looked into the mirror.  
  
His hair looked hilarious!!!!! It really did look like a bird's nest!  
  
"Matt," laughed Sora as she looked at his new do. "Before you strip, here's some gel. After all, we want you to look good for us."  
  
Matt snached the gel from Sora's hand and pushed everyone out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Called Sora, 5 minutes later.  
  
Matt walked out of the bathroom with his hair back to normal again.  
  
"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm ready."  
  
Whatd'ya think? I'm sooooo sorry for the cliffhanger, but I can't think!!!! It's already 3:13am and I've been working on this since 12!!! Don't worry though, I promise that I'll have the last chapter out before Sept. 5. After all, that's when school starts for me and I think that my schedule is gonna get really busy. Anyway, I hope you like it and happy reading!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hope your enjoying the fic so far!!!!!!! I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry that I didn't get it in sooner. I hope you like the final chapter......just the thought...matt stripping....*starts drooling* Okay, better stop keeping you is suspense!!! R/r and happy reading!!!!!!  
  
"Let's Play Truth or Dare..." Chapter 4  
  
"By the way," grinned Sora. "You have to dance while you're stripping too."  
  
"I have to what????!!!" Yelled Matt as his eyes began to fire up.  
  
"C'mon matt," urged Sora. "You can shake it, can't you?"  
  
"Well, I ugh...." Matt stuttered. "I-I don't care!!!!! I'm not dancing for anyone!!!!"  
  
"Fine then," smiled Tai as he and T.K. began to get up.   
  
" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Yelled Matt. "Damn you people!!!!!!! I'll do it! I'll do it!!!! Just stay away from my hair!!!"  
  
Tai and T.K. laughed at Matt, who was shielding his precious blond, spiky hair with his hands. They nodded and sat back down.  
  
"Okay then Matt," grinned Sora. "Go on, get in the centre of the circle."  
  
Matt swore a few times, but reluctantly listened to Sora's orders.  
  
"Hold on a sec!" Interrupted Tai. "Kari, maybe you should leave."  
  
"Tai!" Complained Kari. "I'm 13. I'm mature. Anyway, it's not like I haven't seen any of this before."  
  
"WHAT????!!!!" Exclaimed both T.K. and Tai at the same time.   
  
"Calm down," grinned Kari. "What I meant was that Tai and I use to share the some room before and he use to change in front of me...until puberty hit..."  
  
"Shut up!" Exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Tai! I'm you're sister!" Exclaimed Kari. "We use to take baths together when we were kids!!!!"  
  
Tai's eyes widened as he began blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"In fact," began Kari as she pulled out her wallet. "I think I have a picture."  
  
She rummaged through her jam-packed wallet and came up with a small folded picture. She unfolded it and showed it everyone. It was a picture of her and Tai in a bubble bath together. Tai was holding a rubber ducky and Kari was playing with a bucket.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Exclaimed Mimi. "Is Tai......crying?"  
  
"Well," began Kari. "Yeah...he is. My mom told be that I was splashing water at him and I accidentally got bubbles into his eyes."  
  
"Aw!!!!!!!!!!" Smiled Mimi and Sora. "That is SOOOOOOOOOO cute!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tai was shifting around nervously as the girls stared at him giggling.  
  
"You still can't stay," said Tai stated quietly.  
  
"Okay then," began Kari with a smirk as she began rummaging though her wallet again. "But before I leave, I wanna show you guys this poem that Tai wrote about So-"  
  
"You can stay! You can stay!" Tai yelled as looked at Kari with pleading eyes.   
  
"Oh! I can stay? Well then, I guess I don't need this," smiled Kari as she put her wallet away. "For now..." she whispered to Tai.  
  
"Blackmail," he whispered back to her angrily.  
  
Tai looked over to Matt, who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Shut up Matt," he ordered.  
  
"Sorry man, but that was funny." He said as he laughed a bit more.   
  
"What's gonna be even funnier is when you're stripping in front of the girls," Tai shot back. "Particularly Mimi," he added.  
  
Matt stopped laughing as he came to realize what he was about to do.  
  
'Damn!' Matt thought to himself.  
  
"Settle down guys," ordered Sora. "C'mon Matt, time to strip. T.K, music!"  
  
T.K turned on the radio on to Gino beats.  
  
Matt reluctantly began to...move. (OMG! Even I'm getting excited!)  
  
"How do you like your surprise so far?" Whispered Sora.  
  
"So far, so good." She smiled. "But let's push it a little further."  
She leaned towards Sora's ear and whispered something. Sora smiled at her friend's idea and turned to Matt.  
  
"Matt?" Began Sora. "I've decided that you also have to do something extra."  
  
"What?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Take off your pants too," she grinned.  
  
"WHAT???!!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"We wanna see boxers, baby!!!" Yelled Mimi devilishly.  
  
"Now c'mon, be a sport." Said Sora.  
  
"NO!!" Disagreed Matt.  
  
Mimi eyed him from head to toe and said, "Well then maybe we should ask T.K. to tell us about that dream that you had? Would you prefer to do that instead?"  
  
Matt's eyes widened and, "Man! You people are full of it!"  
  
"So you'll take it off then?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Whatever," Matt sighed.  
  
Mimi and Sora smiled at their accomplishment and slapped each other a high five. Then, they began chanting, "Take it off!!! Take it off!!! Take it off!!! Take it off!!!"  
  
(Here it comes!!! OMG!!!) Matt slowly began unbuttoning each button of his black shirt. Once that was off, he began to take off the white sleeveless top underneath it. Then...  
  
'My gosh!' Thought Mimi breathlessly. 'This is too good to be true! Matt is just SO DAMN FINE!!! Hey...nice boxers...'  
  
"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Asked Matt.  
  
"No," replied Sora. "Anyway, this dare isn't done yet."  
  
"I'm NOT taking anything else off!" Yelled Matt.  
  
"Don't worry," grinned Sora. "That's not it. I just think that you need a partner to dance with you... Mimi? Go right ahead..."  
  
"What?!" Exclaimed Mimi. "Are you crazy Sora?! I can't-"  
  
Mimi was cut off as Sora grinned at her and shoved her towards Matt. Unfortunately, Sora pushed Mimi a little too hard. The next thing you know, Matt was on the floor with Mimi on top of him. (Lucky!)  
  
"I'msorry,I'msorry," Mimi apologized quickly. "DidIhurtyou? Ididn'tmeanto. I'msorry..."  
  
Matt looked at her and said, "This isn't so bad." Then, he smiled one of those heart-melting smiles of his. "But do me a favour?"  
  
"Anything," said Mimi timidly as she felt her cheeks get hot.  
  
"Pass me my clothes?"  
  
"Okay," laughed Mimi as she got off of him, which she wished she didn't have to. She grabbed his clothes and passed them to him, which he put them on right away.  
  
"You are SO sweet n'sexy..." she whispered as he put on the black shirt.  
  
"What?" Matt asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"Uh..." Mimi sputtered. "N-nothing."  
  
Matt smiled slyly and said, "If it means anything, I think you're sweet n'sexy too."  
  
Mimi felt like running to the kitchen and grabbing some ice because her face was boiling hot. She also had an urge to cover her face with a towel because she knew that she was turning as red a ripe tomato.  
  
"Are you......blushing?" Matt asked as he looked at her closely.  
  
"NO!" Mimi protested angrily.  
  
"Don't lie Mimi," grinned Sora. "It's SO obvious that you're blushing."  
  
Mimi whirled around and stared at Sora in disbelief at what she just said.  
  
"So Mimi," began Sora. "I guess the question now is, WHY are you blushing?"   
  
Mimi looked at Sora in a 'What the hell are you doing!!??' way. Then she turned to Matt and began to think of how to tell him that she liked him.  
  
'Should I just tell him out straight?' She thought. ' Or should I make him guess? OR maybe I should-'  
  
"Enough of this!" Yelled Tai, interrupting Mimi's thoughts. "Matt, you think Mimi's sweet n'sexy, right? Well then ask her out already! She not gonna be on the market forever!! Anyway, when you like someone, you ask them out!"  
  
"TAI!!!!" Yelled Matt. "Why the hell did you just do that?"  
  
"Don't worry Matt," smiled Sora. "Mimi's got the hots for you, just as bad as you got it for her."  
  
"SORA!!!" Exclaimed Mimi. "I can't believe you just did that!!!"  
  
"Calm down you two," said T.K.  
  
"C'mon! Even me and T.K. know that when two people like each other, the logical thing to do is to go out." Kari inquired.  
  
"But," added Tai. "You gotta ask her first. So Matt, ask away!"  
  
"Mimi," Matt began quietly. "Will...you...go...out...with...me?"  
  
Mimi felt like jumping for joy!  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "I mean...sure," she said in calmer tone.  
  
The two of them just stared at each other with the 'We're hopelessly in love' look on their faces.  
  
"What wrong with you people?" Exclaimed Sora. "You're supposed to kiss now. So, go ahead..."  
  
Matt and Mimi smiled at each other for about two seconds before they were in a solid lip lock. (LUCKY!) And what do you know? They beat Tai and Sora's record by 3 1/2 minutes!  
  
"And I thought YOU two were bad," giggled Kari, as she watched Mimi and Matt.  
  
"What about you two?" Asked Mimi, when she and Matt FINALLY came up for air.  
  
"Yeah," added Matt. "Ask her out Tai."  
  
Tai hesitated a bit as he turned to Sora.  
  
"Don't be shy," smiled Mimi. "It's obvious that you guys like each other."  
  
"We saw it with our very own eyes," added Matt.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and asked shyly, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Well duh!" Laughed Sora. "I've been wanting you to ask me that for a while."  
  
"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Asked Tai.  
  
"What?"   
  
"This..." he said as he grabbed her into ANOTHER lip lock.  
  
"Is this like a contest to see who has the most lung power?" Asked T.K.  
  
"I already know the answer to that," smiled Kari as she grabbed T.K.'s hand and lead him to the kitchen.  
  
"There they go," smiled Mimi. "What should we do?"  
  
"It's up to you," grinned Matt.  
  
"I know exactly what I want to do," Mimi said back mischievously.  
  
For the rest of the party they were all......never mind. I think you may already know. Actually, they were only busy for half of the remaining time, which was about an hour. When it was time to leave, each of them kissed they're boyfriend good-bye. All the girls were sleeping over at Sora's house. Sora would've LOVED to ask the guys to stay longer, but she knew that her mom might not take too kindly to that. T.K. left a bit earlier before Matt and Tai did because they were taking a REALLY long time saying   
'good-bye' to their girlfriends.   
  
"Before you leave," said Sora. "I wanna ask you Tai...can I see the poem?"  
  
Tai searched frantically for Kari's wallet, which lucky for him, she was holding in her hands.   
  
"Uh-gotta go! Bye!" He said as he grabbed Kari's wallet and ran to the elevator.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled after him. "Fine! Just don't steal any of my money!"  
  
"I won't!" He yelled back.  
  
"That reminds me," began Mimi. "What happened in your dream anyway, Matt?"   
  
"Uh-well-uh-Tai! Wait up man! I'm coming too!" He yelled as he took off after him.  
  
"Boys," sighed Mimi as she watched Matt take off.  
  
"They're all the same." Added Sora.  
  
"But at least we have the cute ones," smiled Kari.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mimi and Sora laughed in agreement.  
  
"And you know what I noticed?" Asked Sora.  
  
"What?" Asked Kari and Mimi.  
  
"In the beginning of my party, there was only one couple," she started. "But by the end, there were three."  
  
THE END  
  
So? What did you think of it? Did it make you laugh? Did it make you drool when Matt was stripping? By the way, just to let you know what I'm planning next, I'm gonna start to write a drama/romance love triangle between T.K./Kari/Davis. E-mail me if you have any ideas for what you want me to do! It's leina_mtdl@hotmail.com or you could just   
e-mail me for fun! I love getting e-mails! So, happy reading! =)   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
